<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY: Service and Satisfaction by Saya444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013185">RWBY: Service and Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444'>Saya444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothels, F/M, Misogyny, Prostitution, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saya444/pseuds/Saya444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Remnant, humans and faunus have been brought together under the banner of the Holy Kingdom of Olympus, an absolute monarchy that demands complete obedience and loyalty from its citizens. Though the people live relatively peaceful lives in a world ravaged by Grimm, the price for this peace is paid through the loss of free thought and speech, as well as the personal freedoms of the female gender. This is the story of the girls paying that price with their bodies as they live their lives in this false paradise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rwby Lemons</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY: Service and Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposted because I somehow mixed this damn story up with another one I was planning to delete and didn't realize my mistake until nearly a week had passed. My head hurts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RWBY</p><p>Service and Satisfaction</p><p>Chapter 1-A Girl’s Night Out</p><p> The world of Remnant was a world in chaos. The forces of light and dark were in constant conflict with each other in a war that has lasted since the dawn of time. Humans and faunus have fought valiantly against the immeasurable forces of the Creatures of Grimm that have terrorized them since ancient times, and though the two races have put up a hard fight, with each century it felt like they were being weathered away like stone with the ocean waves beating against it.</p><p> Kingdoms had risen and fallen over the course of this neverending war, but only one has survived to grow strong. The Kingdom of Olympus, a mighty empire that remained the sole bastion of mortal civilization. Founded by Emperor Chronos, Olympus became the sole safe haven for humans and faunus everywhere, a single empire that grew in size and developed powerful weapons and machines to combat the vast hordes of Grimm. Before long, Olympus had become strong, massive, and prosperous, offering its citizens protection and safety from the dark forces that dominated Remnant. But this prosperity came at the price of personal freedom and individuality in the name of supporting the kingdom as a whole.</p><p> For all citizens of Olympus, this was a small sacrifice to continue providing for the wealth and prosperity of their mighty kingdom. All citizens, human and faunus, are raised to place their faith in the king and Olympus itself, for their mighty king always has their best interests at heart. All they need to do is obey and trust in Olympus.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> It was late in the evening when Ruby Rose exited the train that dropped her off at the entertainment district of Vale, one of Olympus’s four city-states. It was late enough that the darkening sky was giving way to bright city lights, and the evening rush was already underway as people made their way to their various modes of transportation to beat rush hour and get back home. And as the daytime workers scurried away, the night owls began to appear and populate the streets.</p><p> Ruby felt a bit out of place amidst the rolling waves of people, but she steeled herself and left the train station to complete her mission—finding her sister Yang.</p><p> “Why do I have to go find her? She’s a big girl.” Ruby grumbled, stomping down the dark streets of downtown Vale. “I’m the younger sister and I’m stuck being her handler all the time. I’m missing valuable comic book reading because of this!”</p><p> Ruby Rose was a fifteen going on sixteen year old girl born and raised on the outskirts of Vale along with her older sister Yang. She was a petite girl on the cusp of womanhood with short dark red almost black hair and fair skin with silver eyes. She was wearing her usual outfit of a long red hooded cloak over her black blouse and dark red frilled skirt with thigh-high rose patterned stockings and combat boots. She stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the crowd, but Ruby really liked the color red.</p><p>Ruby was on a mission to find Yang, who was doing her usual routine of partying in one of Vale’s many night clubs. Normally this wouldn’t matter for Ruby, because she knew Yang was a big girl, but Ruby wanted Yang to stop staying out so late with her Registration coming up in a few days.</p><p> Ruby had never been to the darker parts of Vale, an area where there were an abundance of bars, night clubs, strip joints, unlicensed brothels/massage parlors and love hotels. She never really had any reason to come here in the first place. Vale’s entertainment district was Yang’s kind of thing, as the older girl spent her time working full time as a stripper in one of the clubs before her physical exams. Usually Yang would call ahead to give Ruby a heads up about being out late, but Ruby figured she was probably too wasted to do anything but spread her legs right now.</p><p> “I can’t wait until she heads off to Beacon. Then I won’t have to worry about her all the time.” Ruby sighed as she stomped down the street, ignoring the looks being sent her way. “I’ll be lucky to get back home by midnight!”</p><p> Ruby was walking past a nightclub when she spotted something curious. A man flanked by two bodyguards and at least the age of her father, if not older judging from his half-bald head, was talking to a girl no older than Yang by a nearby alley next to the club. The man in question looked a bit heavyset but not too fat, a thin mustache on his upper lip that curled tightly at the ends. He wore expensive looking clothes that displayed his status as a wealthy man, and judging from the bodyguards he was pretty high profile.</p><p> As Ruby got closer to the trio of men, she got a better look at the wealthy noble, but then she blushed furiously upon seeing that the man’s fancy pants were bulging around his crotch.</p><p> ‘Oh.’ Ruby thought and quickly shifted her gaze elsewhere when she realized what she had seen and began to meekly sneak past the group.</p><p> “I’m not interested.” The girl snapped at the old, fat man.</p><p> “I don’t think you quite understand.” He replied with a lewd grin, his eyes barely leaving the girl’s large cleavage. “I’m a man of great wealth. One night with me will set you up for life!”</p><p> It was by chance that Ruby spotted the large stack of lien barely contained in his chubby hand. She stopped dead in tracks as she stared at the pile of cash being flaunted shamelessly, having never seen so much money in one place before. At that moment, the other girl walked away from the man in a huff, leaving the chubby man irate and frustrated. It was only by chance that he spotted Ruby at the corner of his eye as he turned to talk to one of his guards.</p><p> “You there, young lady.” He called out in a sweet tone he used on the other girl.</p><p> “Huh?” Ruby squeaked in surprise as she realized the man was now talking to her. “Me?”</p><p> “Who else?” The old man laughed. “What’s your name?”</p><p> “Oh uh…” Ruby paused, feeling a bit uneasy about being approached by a stranger this deep in Vale’s seediest quarter. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be polite at least. “I’m Ruby Rose.”</p><p> “Nice to meet you, Ruby. My name’s Antonio Picard. What’s a girl your age doing around these parts? I’d have recognized you if you were a common face.” He asked lecherously eyeing her up and down.</p><p> “I’m looking for my older sister. She likes to spend her nights around here, but she’s a bit late coming home this time.” Ruby said.</p><p> “Oh really? I take it you’ve been looking for her for quite a while now, have you?” Antonio said, striding up beside Ruby and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Say, why don’t you take a break? I know a good place where we can relax and spend some time away from the noisy nightlife.”</p><p> “E-Eh?” Ruby’s face turned red at the man’s words. “Um, I still have to find my sister…”</p><p> “Don’t worry, if she’s a regular in these parts, then she’ll be fine. Besides, a girl like you shouldn’t be wandering these streets alone. I’m a man of very high status, and I can make your time worthwhile.”</p><p> Ruby wanted to refuse, but she found herself stumbling over her words, and was ultimately unable to say anything as Antonio led her down the street towards one of the many love hotels that he was closely affiliated with.</p><p> What used to be a frustrating night of trying to find her party-going sister turned into a night where Ruby Rose would lose her virginity.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> Antonio had spirited Ruby away to the nearest love hotel he could find, a place that he was well-known at apparently, and bought a night for them at the most expensive, luxurious room available in the hotel. Ruby followed him around like a stiff doll, smiling politely on the outside but inwardly freaking out. She wasn’t ready for this. It was too early for her to have sex with a man!</p><p> It should be noted that Olympian society has placed certain social expectations on its people in accordance to the King’s will. Olympian society was strictly patriarchal, with men having important positions in politics and the military, especially in the higher nobility, while women had few rights to their name. That wasn’t to say that they were treated badly, but there were few opportunities for a woman that didn’t involve marriage of binding themselves to a man in some way.</p><p> The sex industry was one of the few fields of work a woman could make a name for herself. Olympus had a very popular sex industry that was revolutionized by Lady Venus, younger sister to King Chronos of the old regime as a way for woman to have their own field at which they excelled at independently. When his son Zeus came into power, he authorized Venus to create the Vice Control Service, a profession work that employed suitable women as state prostitutes to service the kingdom’s citizens as legal sex workers. The reason behind it was to help provide stress relief for the people of Olympus, which was needed in a world that was constantly trying to kill them. That’s where the Registration came in.</p><p> The Registration was a mandatory physical exam all young girls took upon turning eighteen. It was to see if there were any girls fit to be inducted as a state prostitute. If a girl was deemed fit for sex work following the exam, then she would be sent to one of four royal brothels throughout the kingdom based on where she was born. Yang had had taken her exam already and was deemed suitable to become a state prostitute and was assigned to Beacon, Vale’s designated brothel. A woman can make a lot of money in the sex industry, and prostitution was the best way to do it.</p><p> When Ruby turned eighteen, she too would undergo the Registration to see where she would go. This was something she was taught growing up, as being a girl had limited her overall options for her future. That didn’t stop her from dreaming about joining the Olympian Exploration Division, exploring new lands and fighting Grimm in defense of the kingdom and its people. Or fantasizing about all the fancy gadgets and weapons they used to do their job. Alas women were barred from applying for the military or security teams, so all she could do was dream and hope she wasn’t chosen to be a state prostitute. She was bad enough socializing with people, having sex with strangers was terrifying for her!</p><p> And yet here she was, alone in a love hotel with a flabby man old enough to be her father. The room was small but fancy, with dark lavender walls decorated with needlessly large hearts with a queen sized bed in the middle. Antonio took his coat off and hung it on a nearby hook while Ruby took off her red cloak and folded it up on the dresser. She didn’t want anything happening to it while she…serviced Antonio.</p><p> ‘Maybe I can make a run for it.’ Ruby thought, but shook her head. ‘Nah, that won’t work. He’s got guards posted outside the door. Who is this guy?’</p><p>  “So have you done this before?” Antonio prodded knowing as he walked over to her.</p><p> “N-No, not really.” Ruby responded sheepishly, a blush turning her pale skin pink. She couldn’t look him in the face.</p><p> “Relax, there’s nothing to worry about when you’re with me.” He smiled at Ruby, setting a heavy hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the bed.</p><p> He sat down, and set Ruby on his lap, and from there things began to move so quickly that she hadn’t had time to resist. The whole ordeal felt unreal and she felt like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in fright and unable to do anything. When Antonio leaned in, Ruby steeled herself and closed her eyes, trying to block the image of the man from her mind.</p><p> ‘Maybe if I just kiss him, he’ll be satisfied.’ Ruby told herself, praying that it would be over quickly. But when his sloppy lips touched and dominated Ruby’s it became painfully clear that it wouldn’t be.</p><p> His slobbering lips dominated Ruby’s as his tongue invaded her mouth, stealing her breath away. As his lustful muscle swirled about her mouth, forcing her to taste the flavor of this half-bald old man, he slipped one of his hands up her skirt, peeling away her panties and began to stimulate her untouched clit. This sent waves of pleasure rippling up from her nether regions, weakening her resolve as she felt feelings she only heard about from Yang (who liked to brag about her favorite sexual conquests, the cheeky slut).</p><p> ‘No, t-this isn’t right!’ She tried to protest as she cracked open her eyes to see the gross man slide his tongue around her mouth. Ruby was still caught in the throes of pleasure as he continued to flick her clit, causing her juices to leak out over his legs. ‘I…I have to make him stop. Say something! Do something!’</p><p> But Ruby couldn’t make her body obey her command. Then without warning, her partner stopped kissing Ruby, but didn’t stay apart from her for long as he moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing and licking her flesh. Ruby moaned and squirming on his lap, tilting her head to the side to allow him more access as he slobbered all over her throat, coating her neck in saliva. He pressed his lips against the hollow of her throat and sucked hard, making her gasp. Ruby began to pant, feeling her body heat up more and more. With how hard he was biting and sucking on her throat, he was going to leave a mark that would be a pain to explain to Yang!</p><p> Eventually he stopped and pulled away from her, leaving a strand of drool connecting his lips to her throat. “You taste good.” He grinned. “Young girls like you are always the best to have.”</p><p> ‘How many other girls did he do this to?’ Ruby asked herself. Probably too many to count if he was as amorous as he was with her.</p><p> Antonio gently pushed Ruby off his lap and began undressing. Watching him reveal his chubby body wasn’t appealing to her, so she looked away, but once she heard his pants drop to the floor, Ruby glanced back out of curiosity and as her eyes gravitated towards his crotch, she was shocked by what she saw.</p><p> While Ruby had studied sex-ed at school, she wasn’t prepared for the absolute monster that was Antonio’s cock. It was about nine inches long, and girthy too. It was standing fully erect, and pulse with life—a complete contrast to a man as corpulent as Antonio. Now she knew why he acted so cocky around girls.</p><p> “Since you’re new to this, I’ll go slow for you.” Antonio said as if he were doing her a favor. “Now get on your knees.”</p><p> Absentmindedly, Ruby obeyed him, lowering herself to kneel on the carpet floor. At this point, she was just going on instinct, the female obeying the male in a time of lust. She swallowed, looking up as Antonio moved forward and placed his cock directly above her face, lightly slapping her with it. It had a manly stench emanating from it, entering her nostrils and fogging up her vision. Staring up at it up close, she was mesmerized by the thick, throbbing veins which creeped along the rod like vines. She raised her hands and began to touch it.</p><p> “Stroke it with your hands, girl.” Said Antonio. “Get a feel for it.”</p><p> As she reached for the meaty schlong, she grasped it with both hands, and found that she was unable to fully close her fingers around its girth. Slowly, she began stroking it in an up and down fashion, increasing in speed as she had gotten used to the motions.</p><p> “Use your mouth this time as well. Lick it, slobber over it, suck it.”</p><p> Ruby heard his coaching through her hormone influenced mind, and did as he instructed. She began licking the underside of the shaft, lubricating it and easing her stroking movements. Her spit allowed her delicate fingers to glide over the phallus with ease, increasing her pace as she did so. Then she inserted it into her mouth. It was a tight fit, especially as she began circling her tongue around its head. She pushed it further inside her mouth, savoring its salty taste.</p><p> She sucked on Antonio’s dick with fervor, all while stroking his cock at the same time. Antonio groaned in pleasure as Ruby began fondling his balls as well. She did this as she upped the rhythm of her sucking, surprisingly taking it near the back of her throat in spite of its large size. Ruby directed her gaze up to him from her kneeling position as she blew his fat cock.</p><p> ‘By the Brothers,’ Antonio blissfully thought. ‘She’s a natural slut.’</p><p> “Ngh, shit, I’m cumming.” He growled, pulling Ruby’s head in for one last throat-stretching thrust, emptying his seed into her mouth. With his scrotum smacking her chin, his large cock speared its way down her throat. Warm jizz fired from his urethra, dumping a torrent of semen down to her stomach.</p><p> Caught by surprise, Ruby began swallowing the thick mix to help it flow down her throat. As her client pulled his semen coated phallus out of her mouth, its bitterness left an aftertaste in her mouth. Sweat dripped down her face from the intense facefuck that just occurred, and she couldn’t help but feel aroused by the whole endeavor. Her overloaded senses made her very, very wet, leaving a small dark stain on the beige carpeted floor.</p><p> “You were great, Ruby! Took that face-fucking like a champ.” Antonio grinned, wiping sweat off his forehead.</p><p> “Thank you.” Ruby said, panting a bit. She could still taste the salty, creamy tang of his cum on her tongue and feeling that slime ooze down her throat made her a bit hot and bothered.</p><p> “Now we can get to the fun part.” Antonio said, leading her to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees this time, and face away from me.”</p><p> Ruby did as she was instructed, giving Antonio a nice view of her perky ass under her short skirt. Smirking, he began fondling her asscheeks, aggressively massaging them with his strong, fat fingers. Ruby moaned as he pressed his digits into her backside, rubbing and caressing it with utmost devotion. She yelped as Antonio suddenly stuck his fingers into her dripping snatch, fingering her wet pussy. She mewled into the pillow as Antonio continued gyrating his fingers inside her pussy, before taking them out for her to see.</p><p> “You dirty little slut,” He said grinning. “Look how wet you are.”</p><p> By this time, Ruby was already red-faced and aching with desire. She wanted him to put it in her. She wanted his cock. She absolutely needed it.</p><p> Antonio noted her slutty desperation and decided to get to it, feeling particularly horny himself. He positioned himself behind her and angled his cock at her entrance, then he speared it through. Ruby groaned in a bit of pain, though she felt strangely satisfied with the sudden penetration. He was large for her virgin pussy, and she felt a bit full, but she gritted her teeth and pulled through.</p><p> Then he violently shoved the remaining inches of his cock up her pussy. The sudden thrusting caused her to cry out in pain once more—this time with a bit of pleasure. The large phallus shot straight up to her cervix, jolting her hard enough to see stars. He plunged it into her tight snatch, going almost balls deep inside her. It knocked hard on her womb, itself aching with the need for a good breeding. Her eyes rolled up in sheer ecstasy.</p><p>“Congratulations, bitch. You’re not a virgin anymore!” He hollered.</p><p> “Mmm…” Ruby mewled as she took delight in her hole being filled. Normally she would have been somewhat affected by this statement, but at the moment her brain was filled with nothing but thoughts about one, single word.</p><p> “Cock,” She moaned out. “Your cock feels so big inside me.”</p><p> He snickered and began thrusting his fat man-meat in and out of Ruby, who was now feeling the full pleasure that sex gave. His rough motions in doggystyle gave off sharp noises, which resulted in the girl’s ass continually clapping against the man’s crotch. In a fit of animalistic rutting, he increased his tempo and started fucking Ruby at a faster pace, earning short, quick moans from the girl in question.</p><p> Through her lust addled mind, Ruby could faintly hear the faint sound of his cock clapping and slapping against her soaking wet snatch, lewd, wet schlicks repeatedly reverberating throughout the room. Was this what she was good for? Allowing older, more privileged men use her as a cocksleeve to empty their balls in? Her thoughts were cut short when her client angled his thrusts differently and then started to batter her g-spot with mind-numbing accuracy. Her head shot up with a scream as she experienced her first orgasm.</p><p> He continued hammering the poor girl, completely dominating her throughout the intercourse. His dick flew in and out of the whore, who was reduced to a moaning wreck. The sound of moist flesh slapping against each other echoed throughout the room, accompanied by the pleasurable groans of the two in coitus. The intense doggystyle rocked her breasts, her ample tits swinging under her lean torso.</p><p> Ruby let go of whatever inhibitions she had, at least for the moment, and just let herself enjoy these sensations. Pleasure overloaded her senses, making her whole body tremble. Her pussy dripped with fluids, lubricating the fat cock of this fat, overweight man. His rough and thorough fucking completely destroyed her previously untouched cunt, giving her levels of euphoria she had never felt before. Her asscheeks were fever red from the brutalizing of her cunt by his length phallus. Once again, she felt a creeping feeling coming up, and soon she felt her second orgasm of the day from the primal pounding.</p><p> “FUCK!” Ruby shrieked as she came. Clear fluid squirted out from her abused hole, wetting the bed. Her teeth clenched and her toes curled as she rode out her massive release. Her pussy gushed as she saw white, her mind temporarily numb from the steamy intercourse.</p><p> The savage doggystyle further intensified as Antonio felt himself approach his orgasm. In one swift stroke, he speared Ruby’s hole once more, letting it take his whole cock. He gripped her hips and pulled her in, hilting the entirety of his cock like an animal would its mate. As he bottomed out inside her, he groaned in his own deep, thunderous orgasm. He erupted inside her, blasting her insides with ungodly blasts of spunk, washing through her so violently that her womb was filled within seconds of his first three loads. His heavy balls contracted as he released rope after rope of semen. After nearly a minute of cumming, he pulled his meat out of Ruby’s reddened snatch. A dense glob of jizz oozed through her gaping hole and poured out onto the sheets.</p><p>Ruby slowly sunk herself down onto the bed, panting heavily from the sexual congress that just occurred. She trembled a bit, feeling tingly from her overstimulated nerves. The rough fucking that would normally be too much for a virgin was exceptionally received by Ruby, proving Antonio’s hypothesis was correct; Ruby Rose was indeed a natural-born slut. As she rolled herself over on the bed, she caught another glimpse of Antonio’s member. Her eyes widened as she realized that his long shaft was still standing erect, his hefty ballsack hanging underneath it.</p><p> “We’re not yet, little girl. It’s not over until my balls are empty.”</p><p> The night was still young after all.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> A few blocks away at a night club, Yang was busy working her job at Junior’s Club.</p><p> One of Vale’s most popular night clubs, Junior’s was already running on full blast as people danced and grinded against each other, while others sat on the side talking and drinking. There were stages where scantily clad girls danced and showed their stuff, with equally skimpy waitresses walking around with drinks or sitting on the laps of high paying customers doing what they did best.</p><p> At the back of the club, in the rooms reserved for private dancing, among other things, Yang was taking care of a client who paid top dollar for her. The voluptuous blond was on her knees, her tits wrapped around the man’s cock. Smiling up at him playfully, Yang gripped her breasts as she worked them up and down. The mushroom shaped tip was the only part visible above the top of her cleavage as the rest of it was absorbed in the soft welcoming flesh of her chest.</p><p> “Oh shit! Your tittyfuck feels just as good as your assjob, Yang.” He was grunting and groaning with exertion now, even though for his part he was mostly just sitting still.</p><p> “Thank you!” Yang gave him a rather pleased smile as she did what she did best, making sure she got all the tips she could from this guy. This titfuck was the least she could do considering he was tipping her 600 lien already.</p><p> “Oh gods, I’m close.” His eyes rolled back a moment as he staved off from cumming purely by act of will alone. “I’ll pay you double if I finish in your mouth.”</p><p> “You sure you don’t want to paint these babies white?” Yang asked curiously, tightening her titty grip on his cock. The man groaned and visible shuddered from his approaching orgasm.</p><p> “I’m sure! Please, I’m almost…!”</p><p> Yang grinned and parted her lips before wrapping them around his cock and began to suck. Yet another skill she perfected while working at Junior’s Club, Yang got to work and started bobbing her head up and down as she swallowed his schlong. Her tongue teased him within her already tight wet mouth as she pleasured him.</p><p> “Nnnnggghhh! That’s it. What a good little cocksucker you are. Junior has the best girls. Suck me, make me nut in your mouth and make sure to swallow it all!” He grunted through gritted teeth, exerting maximum will to hold out as long as possible and experience the pleasure of Yang Xiao Long’s famous blowjobs.</p><p> He watched her cute face bobbing up and down towards his lap, her golden hair flapping across her face as she worked her way up and down his thick veiny shaft. True to his word there was no way he could last very long. Within a minute his cock was twitching inside her mouth and the hot thick spunk he’d been storing up for a week for her spilled out across her tongue. Yang moaned as she got her first mouthful of jizz. She noisily slurped down his ball batter as fast as he could pump it out into her.</p><p> “Oh fuck! Keep swallowing you jizzslurping cumslut!” His hips rocked a bit in the chair as he delivered every drop of ball juice he saved up. As Yang focused on making sure she gobbled it all down, she paid no heed to the obscene things he kept calling her as she sucked him off. To be honest, it got her more than a little hot, and only made her suck harder.</p><p> Eventually his cock ceased spewing like an overactive volcano. Yang cleaned up the last drops with a few laps of her tongue before letting his shrinking cock slide from between her lips. She could feel how wet her thighs were and hoped that her next client paid enough to give her a good fucking.</p><p> “That was amazing.” He sighed in relief.</p><p> “Glad you liked it. Feel free to request me next time, because I’ll make it your worthwhile.” Yang said and winked at him.</p><p> After collecting her tips and leaving the private rooms, Yang headed to the employee lounge and got herself a heavy drink to cool herself down. Plopping her firm ass down on a stool by the window, she checked her scroll for any messages. It was late, and she was sure that Ruby was wondering where the hell she was. But to her surprise, there were little to no missed calls from her little sister.</p><p> “Huh. Would’ve thought she’d be breaking my inbox by now.” Yang muttered and shrugged. “I guess she said fuck it and gave up.”</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> “Oh gods. Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK—!”</p><p> Throwing her head back, Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs—something she had grown accustomed to throughout the night. Copious amounts of sweat beaded down her pale body as she came from the fierce pounding she was receiving. Lying on the bed, she gripped the sheets from the sheet intensity of the fucking. Her petite body bounced a bit from every thrust her partner made, as he battered his large phallus down her breeding hole in a furious mating press. Each thrust rocked her body, letting her perky tits bounce freely. Her legs were raised above his shoulders, a bit sore from flailing throughout the intercourse.</p><p> Her pussy was red from the hour-long fuck session that began earlier that night, and the sheets were drenched by the bodily fluids that oozed out of her used cunt. Her voice became hoarse after the series of moans she let out during sexual congress, evidence of the number of times she orgasmed throughout the night. Her ample chest heaved as she breathed heavily, euphoria temporarily numbing her to the rough plowing Antonio was still giving her.</p><p> “Ngh, I’m cumming too!”</p><p> Antonio paused his thrusting by plugging his ejaculating cock into Ruby’s pussy. For the fifth time that night, Antonio came inside her, groaning as he let loose an explosion of warmth inside her already stuffed cunt. Her mouth hung open as her eyes rolled back and she focused on the absolute pleasure of being bred by a stranger. Her orgasm shook her body and number her extremities, leaving her feeling weak as he pulled his cock from her body, a flood of seed spilling onto the bed.</p><p> He panted as he looked her over and gazed at her face. “You truly are a good slut. You’re better than most of the whores I fuck on Friday nights.” He hummed to himself as he got an idea. “I think those skills of yours are better put to good use in a brothel. Perhaps I can make some calls…”</p><p> It was at that moment that Ruby’s future was decided for her as she was lost in a moment of passion.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p> That night, Ruby got home even later than Yang, her pussy still leaking cum and her pockets lined with lien Antonio graciously paid her once he was done with her body. Thankfully Yang was also in a similarly exhausted state and was asleep by the time Ruby got home, none the wiser to her sister having lost her virginity. And Ruby wanted to keep it that way to avoid an unpleasant conversation.</p><p> But fate had other ideas as two days later, the sisters got a very important letter in the mail straight from the Vice Control Service, the kingdom’s leading authority in registering girls chosen to take part in the sex industry. Obviously they thought it was for Yang, but upon opening the letter they were surprised to see that it was addressed to Ruby. And after reading it, they learned two things.</p><p> One: Antonio was a prominent member of the royal council and head of the VCS Committee overseeing the kingdom’s state brothels, and was a frequent visitor of Vale’s brothel, Beacon.</p><p> Two: Ruby had been chosen to become a state prostitute for the city-state of Vale and will be transported to Beacon in three days.</p><p> Yang and Ruby stared at the letter for several minutes with unreadable expressions, before slowly turning to each other. After a very long moment of silence, they finally made their reactions to this news known to each other.</p><p>“WHAT!!!???”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>